ANDROID
by Dark Miana
Summary: There has been peace over mobius after Sonic ruled as king. But as the decades ticked by Sonic and the original heros were no more. Now there comes a new generation of heros and an old enemy whom of which has changed drastically. M for gore and such.
1. Silver the Hedgehog and him

His laugh bellows from the pit of his rumbling belly. Silver glowers at the man from the tip of his bald head to his shoes. His hand held two chaos emeralds and the other held another two. Blue, green, red, silver, purple sparkling dimly like they knew that their powers were going to be drain. Silver grinds his teeth wishing he could move, yet his feet and hands were bound to chains below him.

"Justice will be serve, Eggman!"

Another laugh bellows from as he raises the two Sol emeralds in his hand and squeezes them. He then puts them into the chamber of his machine. The machine was similar to a head of a pen, the outer covering appearing to be a pile of scrap metals. It was poorly made by no other than Eggman himself.

"Justice, that you will call it, that doesn't exist in this new world I'm creating. I am serving more of a private Nirvana. And with your powers I can establish that."

"I am not going to serve under someone like you."

Silver breaks free from the chain on his hand. He didn't want to serve under an evil menace that has killed a whole town, and masterminds the death of all creatures on mobius. Eggman is out of his mind at this point.

"Oh is that so?"

He turns to his machine and grins, "Computer, activate hedgehog captive now."


	2. New Machine

The massive monitor in front of them starts to shake, the lab along with the monitor rumbles like a earthquake. A sphere attach from the ceiling floats down emitting powerful rays of energy. The sphere had seven containers all ready filled with five emeralds. The Sol emeralds in Eggman's hand glitter and sparkles portraying Silver as they join with the others, taking their place in the containers. With evil laughter from the man, the sphere slides open a chamber. There is nothing inside, at least for now.

"Do you expect me to get in there?"

A serious expression lit Eggman's face as he remark, "I don't expect you to go freely." He smiles. "But I do expect you to go in with a dazzling light show."

Silver rises in eyebrow and is amaze to see the emeralds brighter than ever. The energy dancing around the sphere waltzes ever closer to Silver. Silver takes a step back in a fighting stance, readying his hands, his cyan aura bouncing off his white gloves. In a sudden, the radiating Sol emeralds beams a light over Silver, leaving him paralyze. The light sucks him in forcefully inside the chamber. Silver rams his fist on the door cursing and yelling.

"Eggman!"

Silver curses as the chamber shut him inside. Eggman strolls over the monitor and grins_. I finally captured this annoying hedgehog! _His eyes behind the glasses gaze at the screen.

"Computer, stimulate the overtaking process."

The grey sphere whisks itself spinning leaving a path of energy appearing like lightening then it fades repeatly for minutes. Then the machine comes to an abrupt stop. A alerting message blinks on the computer screen.

"It seems that the process is complete. And if my calculations are correct," He walks with a proud smile on his face to his successful machine.

"Android project S.I.L.V.E.R. come out now and welcome the world with bright eyes!"


	3. Reborn! Awake, Android SILVER!

Bright metal shines its way out the capsule. Piercing red eyes scans the area taking a fresh new look at the world like it never saw before. It frowns, displaying almost a sad ridden face that is baffled about the depths of him. This body made from metal resembles the body of someone who the Android thought was far gone. Eggman nods with a satisfying smile almost agreeing with the Android's thoughts.

"You are my son now, S.I.L.V.E.R. And you follow my commands. You have no will unless I say so. Do you follow?"

The Android's red eyes gaze up gradually to his master's face. Taking in his overall appearance, his black spandex pants that absorb his belly and his red and white lab coat hid the rest of his egg shape belly. The master's eyes are hidden by the small black shades on the bridge of his nose. Yet, the Android could sense the wickedness in this man's eyes. A part of him felt the need to escape but he went on his knee and bow before his master.

"Acknowledged, Master."

Before Eggman knew what he was about to do, he already began to dance at his marvelous experiment gone right. Everything is going apart of his plans for the first time. All the mockery his last experiments and fragments of masterpieces that had fail to please him were all brought to shame with this new innovation. And he will make everyone pay for this mockery of life he had. From now on, no other experiments will be made.


End file.
